


Seven Days of Truth

by Aki_The_Shiftless



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: London: OC, M/M, OC, Potion Mishap, other fandom references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_The_Shiftless/pseuds/Aki_The_Shiftless
Summary: William Kirkland is a relatively simple person (in perspective) but it's one mishap with a potion, his brother, and a series of World Meetings that would soon test his limit on how well of a brother he is. William just wanted to punch everyone.Revamped version of TTKB (Two Twin Kirkland Brothers that was on my fanfiction.net account)A/n: I'm posting it here because- why not.





	1. The Return

Chapter 1, The Return

 

William didn’t know what he was doing as he grumbled within the office of the site of the monthly world meeting.

Of all the days to be sick, William scoffed at the fact that Arthur just had to get sick on just the one day of the London World Meeting. Irony at its finest he was sure.

William frowned to himself as he arranged the paperwork, fixed the podium, and mentally went through the list of all the proposals that would possibly come up within the world meeting.

If he was remembering Arthur’s mini lecture the night before, Alfred was now heavily motivated to deal with proper representation in media. Germany would probably keep that thought intact while addressing other major issues going on. France would- well, Arthur said that France would try to grope him so he should probably move near Germany and Japan. (Or in William’s case- attempt to perhaps strangle him depending on the fact that France may or may not remember Robert Fairbrook- the lad who followed Arthur _everywhere_ )

William arranged the seats like so.

Russia and his sisters would stay off to the side while adding their own…opinions. The Baltics would stay off to the side. China would suggest something along the lines of takeover.

William couldn’t remember much past that, but given he had just finished a mission for her majesty with Agent Bors, one could not blame him for a little case of sleep deprivation.

He slumped in his chair, rubbing at his eyes tiredly as they burned.

“Bugger,” William grumbled as he reached into his coat pocket for his eye drops. On any given day, he wouldn’t have bothered with the confounded contacts, but the contacts were expensive and covered the yellow in his eyes.

Checking the time, William sighed and sat up straighter in his chair. Pulling out his laptop to finish the mission report from last night.

-

Turning in the mission report to Kingsmen’s Arthur, William closed the laptop with a soft tap before a door opened in the meeting room. A familiar slicked back hair blond.

“Morning Mr. Germany,” He greeted with a lift of his cup. “William Kirkland, filling in for England.”

He set the drink down after a sip, “He caught a nasty cold.”

With a blink, Germany gave him a brief nod before asking the most anticipated question, “And you are….?”

Smiling, William tilted his head towards the door, “’xuse my frankness Mr. Germany, but I’d rather waste for the rest of the countries before.”

After a hesitant nod, Germany sat in his own seat, about a seat away from where William- as the representative of Great Britain, had placed himself. Pulling out his own paperwork for the anticipated meeting ahead.

Feeling a familiar tingle, William stood and bowed his head respectfully to Germany, “If you excuse me- I’m going to relieve myself before the meeting officially starts.”

-

William sighed as he leaned into the loo’s sink, feeling a massive headache at the edge of his mind.

“Just take the bloody medicine Arthur,” William grumbled to himself, his forehead stretched high as he tried in a vain attempt to control the ache in his head.

William and Arthur had a mental connection that was useful more often than not, but it was during these times where it was just a pure pain in the ass. Sometimes William used it to communicate with Arthur, but during times when one would be in pain, it usually caused an echo to the other.

They didn’t talk about the Blitz or the American Independence for those reasons.

As the feeling of pain eased away slightly, William slumped forward more in relief before straightening. Checking his watch and pulling away with a curse.

“Bloody fucking-“ William growled as he out the door with a  slam. While he was only two minutes past the allotted time, lateness was not something he liked to make a habit out of.

Leather oxfords pattering against the carpeted floor, William sprinted past halls until he skidded to a halt in front of the meeting door.

A feeling of apprehension overcame him before he slipped his eyes closed, willing away the feelings of apprehension and fear.

Arthur shifted in his mind, emitting calm.

 _Thank you,_ William mentally spoke. Opening his eyes and smoothing back his hair with a sigh before grasping the knob. Opening the door.

-

William walked in, conversations coming to a halt as he walked in. Making eye contact with Germany with a nod.

“Yo!” America bolted from his seat as he bounded up to William, causing William to shift his stance slightly in apprehension before reminding himself to get off mission mode. “Iggy when did you dye your hair? It looks totally awesome!”

Pushing away feelings of apprehension and resentment, William pushed an amused expression on his face before stepping out of reach from the young country, “I’m afraid I am not England Mr. America.”

“Huh?” Confusion evident on his face, America’s expression fell slightly before William moved on. Stepping to the podium and leaning into the artificial wood.

William waited.

“QUIET!” Germany bellowed, every country, including the now confused America that had shuffled back to his seat.

“Mr. Kirkland,” Germany nodded.

On cue, all the countries present turned to him, William smiled presently.

“Pleasure to be your acquaintance, as England is currently indisposed for the moment, I will be representing Britain for this meeting. William Kirkland,” William allowed himself a small incline of his head. “otherwise known as London. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“U-Uncle Will?” He heard a familiar person whisper.

Expression softening slightly, William felt his lip tilt, “Hello Matthew- why are you being sat on by Cuba?”

William gave a disappointed eyebrow raise at said country, who lifted himself off slightly, showing a thankful Canada as he stepped out with a sigh.

“Woah wait- is _no one_ going to address the fact that England has a _capital?!”_ America said, throwing his hands over to William.

 “I admit it’s…odd, I never knew capitals could be like us,” Austria shifted before turning his head to William with a questioning stare.

“Well that’s not why I’m here,” William said, “I’m here to start the meeting and put forth the opinion of the cumulative British isles.”

William felt a pang of amusement and his lips involuntarily twitched into a smile.

_Shut up Arthur. I’m not being passive aggressive._

“Well I’m sure you will do good ‘da?” Russia said with an equally pleasant smile. A bit of a purple aura emitting from the tall man, along with a voice of intimidation buried within his words.

“With introductions finished, I believe it’s time we move on yes?” William said, unaffected even as the Baltics trembled.

It wasn’t as if Russia was the most intimidating person William had ever faced anyway. An angry England armed with his cutlass was far more intimidating. Or a drunk Ireland, save for the fact that Ireland was easier to avoid.

The meeting went on, with William willfully ignoring the stares aimed at him from all directions.

-

As the meeting was disbanded for a demanded break, courtesy of Germany having grown frustrated with America’s proposal, William turned to see Japan bow his head in courtesy.

“It is very nice to meet you Rondon-san.”

William returned the gesture to Kiku respectively, “Nice to meet you as well Japan-san, but you may call me William if you like.”

William proceeded to take the time to think back on his statement, “Or Harrison if you like. My full name is William Harrison James Kirkland.”

“I think William, William-san” William ignored the slight difficulty with the “R” Kiku was having, “Is fine.”

William smiled and nodded his approval, before turing back to review the papers.

“Veee~ Mr. London is so scary Germany,” he vaguely heard Italy whimper.

Germany gave Italy a sigh, “Mr. London will not hurt you Italy- and get back to your seat unless you’re going to get food.”

“But Mr. London would be next to me.”

 _I don’t bite,_ William said to himself, _much._

Arthur’s laughter echoed in his mind.

“And he won’t bite Italy- now go back to your seat.”

Pleasantly, Italy sat beside William with whimper. Causing said capital to chuckle as he put away the paperwork he was reading, casting a side glance to Italy.

“I really won’t Mr. Italy, you can trust me on that.”

Then there was a slam on the table.

“You.”

William turned his head up to see Spain in his view, blocking off the ceiling.

“Me,” He returned dryly.

“Kesesesesesese.”

William shoved Purssia off his lap without breaking eye contact with olive-green eyes, giving Spain a smirk before looking down into the albino’s red eyes.

“Hello Gilbert.”

“Fuck- was that necessary Vill?” Gilbert complained, rubbing his stomach in an attempt to ease out the pain.

“Yes Gil, it was,” William allowed himself a genuine smile at the albino before tapping his head fondly. “For old time’s sake.”

“Frany’s still mad at you yunno,” Gil said, crawling out of the desk and onto William’s lap. “Faking your death and all. Still. _Capital._ Who’d a thought?”

“I’m just full of surprises,” William said dryly. Smacking the palm of his hand into Spain’s face. “And would you let the whole privateer thing go already? We weren’t even the ones responsible for that.”

“Fine fine- but you still owe me for that _mi amigo,_ anyway, what brings you out after all these years?” Spain asked with a curious tilt of his head. “Faking your death aside.”

 

Indeed, as William had known the “Bad Touch Trio” for many years through his time as the British Empire’s spy. The first James Bond one might say. Passing off his looking alike to Arthur as a coincidence in place of a proper explanation. Not as if the three ever questioned it.

William was aware all three of them were _quite_ enamored with his brother. As well as _all the other bloody countries interested in Arthur._ Sometimes the mental connection revealed more than William bargained for.

It wasn’t as if William _wanted_ to barge in on his brother’s day whenever he wanted- but there were times when the connection got finicky. Especially when the bond thought his country counterpart was in danger.

He supposed being lusted after counted as danger, but William was still in confliction whether he needed to be worried about it. It wasn’t as if Arthur wasn’t capable of making his own damn decisions. Still, William was content with the fact that no one was pulling any moves, and hopefully it would stay that way. But until then, William will do whatever it takes to make sure _he_ wasn’t the catalyst for what could possibly be a World War 3. Just without any militia and/or politics and more because everyone was clamoring for Arthur’s attention.

And William thought the era of going to war for a maiden’s hand was _finished,_ hah. He remembered grumbling to himself the night he found out. Almost got shot in the process- but that was another time in another year.

 

“Arthur’s sick, I’m filling in,” William said finally with a shrug before yawning. “Just finished with an assignment to- but Arthur will probably be ready to come back when the next meeting comes around.”

William glared at the two of them, “and no. I’m still not going to tell you where he lives.”

“Oh come on Vill- you’ve been keeping lil’ Artie’s home a secret for years- _decades_ now,” Gilbert complained. “One address- _nein_ \- a _digit_ of his address. That’s it. A solemn promise from the awesome me!”

“The answer is still _no_ Gilbert- and don’t make that face at me Spain. Even if I _were_ to tell you,” William tilted his head and the very badly covering up their expressions of the other countries. Who were listening in.

Honestly, _Hungary_ was doing a better job concealing her interest.

“It’d be the equivalent of telling _everyone,”_ William finished casting a look towards the man. “And unless Arthur is on the verge of _dying_ and needs your help for _whatever the bleeding hell reason_ the answer is still going to be- **no.** ”

“But-“

“ **No** ,” William growled irritably. “Now either sod off or get a pen up your arse.”

William turned to everyone else, “And the rest of ya can sod off too. Arthur will do what he wishes with his own address- and I’m not givin’ it to you.”

_Honestly._

“So back _off,”_ William said with a sigh. He just wanted to be done with this meeting and go _home._ A home he shared with Arthur but it wasn’t like was going to _share_ that fact with anyone. “And let’s get this bloody meeting over with.”

For some reason, William thought it was going to be a _very_ long week.

 

 


	2. Day One

Chapter 2, Day One

* * *

William groaned when he got to Arthur's home and everything glass was shattered with a layer of pink dust on everything.

"Arthur what did you do?" He asked, simultaneously amused and annoyed at all the shattered glass as he waved his hand across the area. Glass shards levitating and fixing themselves with a simple wordless charm while the pink dust gathered by itself before accumulating in the air.

"Tried ta' get rid of th' cold," Arthur sniffed from the back as he came out with another tissue, blowing his nose into it. "Didn't work."

"What did you make anyway?" William said with a raised eyebrow as he kneeled to pick up the fallen spell book. And showing the page it had landed on to Arthur for confirmation.

"Tha' one."

William sighed and looked at the spell, he had expected the Pepper-Up, since it was the only known potion he knew Arthur could produce without having to concentrate too hard that related to getting rid of a cold. Or at the very least, the symptoms. He would approve and help in that case, but due to the strange mess, a creeping feeling sank into the back of his mind as he vaguely recollected a similar instance that involved the pink dust as a side affect of fabricating the potion in the first place. Hell, it wasn't even _technically_ a potion- not in the traditional sense. Potion normally meant you had to drink it. The one he was thinking about was the kind where you sort of had to...spray someone with it. Normally it was the user- since you couldn't really avoid not being sprayed with the stuff when you made it.

"Bloody fucking hell."

"Wha?"

"Arthur," Wiliam groaned and turned the page to face his brother. "Tell me. Verbally. What you were trying to make."

"Pep," Arthur croaked, frowning at his black haired reflection. "Yunno tha'. Wot's the problem?"

William only heightened Arthur's confusion as it was presented to him, making a small nudge motion as he silently asked Arthur to take it. Arthur took the offered book from William and squinted at the lettering. Slightly smudged with age. Arthur paling as he read the details of the potion- which _was_ right under the pepper up potion.

_Fides Umor: Capable of causing everyone around the drinker to act and speak truthfully about the drinker. Highly dangerous. Will not work between family members due to the ingredient of_ _**scales of Fidelis Dracona (Omega)** _ _._

_Only individuals affected by potion will not hear think themselves as speaking._

_Antidote: None_

_Duration: Seven days_

"Oh- well," Arthur shrugged, nose scrunching up as he proceeded to sniffle. "Not tha' bad?"

William groaned.

* * *

"You don't need to come along William," Arthur said, exasperated at his twin brother as they walked along the garage right under the building of where the meeting would take place.

William, after spending the entire afternoon of yesterday helping Arthur make the _proper_ Pepper-Up potion, as well as cleaning up and restoring the broken furniture, had slept the evening and morning. With Arthur finally refreshed, he had originally intended to let William sleep in and attend the meeting himself. Save for the fact that William managed to get up early in the morning and insisted on coming with Arthur. Which Arthur himself found particularly odd, William wasn't a morning person. He preferred the evenings and on occasion, would spend some of his free time at pubs and clubs dancing with his people and mingling. Arthur had no issues with it since it was _technically_ William's job, but it came at the understandable price that only a threat could get William to get ready in the early morning.

Unless he stayed up the entire night into the morning, which Arthur knew wasn't the case. Not after William had just finished getting a mission started and had been forced to attend a world meeting for him. Though at the moment, he was just glad it didn't seem like William had killed anyone from what he felt yesterday. William's thoughts during it were more amusing if anything.

"No Arthur- I really do need to come," William stated blandly, handing Arthur a tissue as his nose began to scrunch up. "You're pretty oblivious to the facts- so I'm stepping in for the next few days."

"I can take care of myself," Arthur paused to blow his nose.

"And I _don't_ doubt that trust me- but this isn't the age where you can carry around your cutlass wherever you go- and believe me when I say that you _may_ want a _little_ backup for the next few days," William attempted to send his sincerity over their link. Which caused Arthur to sigh as he waved it off.

"I know you do- but it's a _truth_ potion. What harm could it possibly do?"

Casting a look over to his brother, William said very plainly and openly, "We'll just have to find out."

"It's growing out again," Arthur noted, changing the subject in the silence as he and William waited in the elevator traveling up.

At the mention, William's hand went to brush over the threads of hair that stuck up slightly. Black hair with tips of blonde and white strands peeking out from the roots.

"Are you planning on dyeing it again?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow as William dropped his hand to his side.

He responded with a shrug, "Maybe. I might not this year. The white hair lets me feel my age."

Arthur snorted, bumping shoulders with his darker-haired twin in friendly jest, "If you wanted to feel your age I'm afraid you also might want to grow a beard and start getting the skin off your bones mate."

"Oh hush up," William said, bumping back. For a brief moment, the two erupted in chuckles before walking out of the door.

As Arthur walked into the meeting room, William not far behind, he sighed as he briefly went over his day during the meeting.

The Frog would attempt to perform some sort of lecherous act with him, America would no doubt attempt for the fiftyish time to convince everyone else that his ideas weren't as ludicrous as they were. Germany would yell at the resulting argument. Italy would be more concerned about what was for lunch rather than the meeting. Russia would be contradicting America, causing some sort of conflict while the Baltics trembled in fear. It would be a meeting like every other meeting he's had as the representative of the UK for World Meetings.

Save for being accompanied by his brother of course.

He watched William as he arranged seats, prepared paperwork and moved to the kitchens to fetch breakfast for the two of them.

He couldn't deny that William had been acting odd as of late, normally William wouldn't concern himself with any of Arthur's magical mishaps. It was a relatively normal occurrence. With William simply dealing with the aftermath with far more grace that any other of Arthur's brothers. While there were some instances where William was worried, it had never, in all of Arthur's memory, had been like _this._

While William didn't seem to notice, Arthur could pick up traces of worry and panic coming off from his brother. Usually, William hid his emotions well, as a Capital, he had to, since his moods and likes were constantly changing with the people of London. Unlike England who represented the whole people of England, and thus was more stable emotionally. Which already rang warning bell signs in England as William seemed so unfocused that he would not shield as well as he would normally. Not to mention that the normally morning cursing, sunshine hating, _"the morning is irrelevant"_ sod managed to get up and dress in at approximately 4:40 sharp with little to no fuss other than sluggish movements.

Keeping that in mind, England resolved to confront William later- preferably when they were at home.

* * *

Perhaps William had a point when he told Arthur that he might want a little backup, now that England thought back on it. Because this was just fucking ridiculous.

England cleared his throat uneasily as he felt his soul being bared to quite literally, the world. Everyone in the meeting room seemed to be staring at him with the intensity of the sun.

"A-Anyway," England paused to drink from his tea and recollect himself, only the years of practiced composure keeping his hand from trembling in nervous apprehension. Like he needed to bolt at any second, "that concludes my proposal for the meeting."

"You are very adorable when you're nervous _mon lapin,"_ He heard France mutter from his right- which was, granted. Normal- but it was the _way_ it was said that just made Arthur go, _what the fuck._

England snapped to him with an annoyed glare, "Shut it Frog."

" _Merde_ he's hot."

England nearly snapped his neck from the turn as he stared at Spain with horror before shaking his head. Perhaps it was just the two messing with him, as always. Though admittedly this was probably the most unorthodox approach he's had- but perhaps even the most idiotic of countries can learn new tricks.

He turned his eyes to Germany to address that it was his turn when the words clogged his throat, Germany looking at him with a blush.

A blush.

"I wish I could ask him to eat pasta with me," He heard Italy mutter sadly.

Alright, what the actual bloody fucking hell?

He turned to William for answers, who shot him a look. The feeling of _I told you so_ ringing in his mind before disappearing into the white noise of his mind. Mainly just going into a mantra of, _What the actual fuck?_

Clearing his throat for the second time, Arthur tapped his files straight before calling out Germany's name.

" _Ja hase?_ "

England felt the twinge of surprise from William as the words registered in their minds at the same time.

Did Germany just call him _bunny_ in _**German**_ _?_

From the look of it, it seemed they hadn't noticed so he continued telling Germany that it was his turn. Awkwardly turning to stand with William- at this point, he would not risk sitting next to… _anyone._

"Holy hero that ass."

That's it.

"What the bloody fucking shit?!" Arthur snapped, turning to a suddenly startled America. The other countries jolting as if shaken out of a trance.

Japan appeared to blink and look a little worried, "Is something wrong England-san?"

"You've all been acting weird all meeting- is it because I didn't tell any of you about William- because that was a good call on my part," Arthur frowned at William's emotions, which were emitting exasperation.

"I- you lot don't notice?" England blinked at them owlishly. "You all- you've been staring at me like you're going to kill me- what the hell have I done to you lot recently?"

"Kill…you?" France said surprised, and strangely- a bit hurt. " _mon lapin,_ I would never do such a thing. I adore you."

England gave the Frenchman a deadpan stare, "The fuck?"

"Truth potion."

England turned to William who seemed to be wearily looking ahead at the countries, "What?"

"Truth potion," William answered again before elaborating, "They don't realize they're doing it."

"Doing what?" Spain said, confused.

"That," William answered, pointing at Spain with a pinky. "You told England he was hot. Well, the translation was, 'shit he's hot'."

"What? How did you-"

William pointed at Germany, "You called England a bunny in German."

Germany turned red while trying to deny it.

William pointed to Italy, "You said something about how you wished you could ask England out for Pasta- America you said complimented his ass- the works. Point is, you all seem to be thoroughly infatuated with England."

Finished, William turned to England, "Truth potion, class three inhibitor."

At that Arthur's eyebrows scrunched up in thought, "But- I distinctly remember _Fides Umor_ being the recipe. It shouldn't be that powerful, it's only class two."

"It is when you add more than _one_ scale of **_Fidelis Dracona_** _,_ " William corrected. "Your arm bumped remember?"

Arthur's face drained of color as he remembered being startled by a house-elf, dumping the contents of the bottle in his hands into the potion.

"I'm never making potions while sick and sleep deprived again," Arthur muttered to himself solemnly.

"We can swear on that later brother, the point is," William turned to them. "They don't hear themselves when they're around you. They speak what's on their mind. Watch- you remember when we were making a deal with Jack and Dante back in the 1800s?"

"I do," Arthur said, pausing to allow William to finish his thought.

"Make that face you pulled when you were helping them with the sirens and they turned into Lizzie."

Arthur nodded, a bit unsure, but pulled the appropriate face.

_"Oh my god- I just got pregnant,_ " He heard Japan say in his native tongue.

"Fuck me," Arthur groaned.

"I would be happy to," He heard Austria say, he didn't need to turn around to see the pink tinging the Austrian's face.

William only patted his back sympathetically while giving a dead stare to everyone else, despite their oblivious expressions. William could feel his lip twitch. Both in annoyance and amusement. The other countries within the room felt a nervous tension for some unknown reason creep up on them. It was only those who were paying attention, mainly Gilbert, that saw William's fist clenched tightly. Knuckles white with pressure and shaking ever so slightly.

* * *

A/n: EYYYYYY, /tap dances/ Chapter two!

Don't really have much to say honestly- so. Thanks for reading, have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!


	3. Day, Two

Chapter 3, Day Two

* * *

 

 “This is bloody fucking insane.”

William only nodded, making a noncommittal hum as he casually nailed a hinge onto the door. Coming to a system of an old fashion deadlock utilizing a plank of wood. The manor home of the Kirkland’s was bathed in sunlight.

“Bloody insane.”

William, satisfied with his work, turned to Arthur. Who was sitting on the couch of the living room, anxiously sitting in his seat.

“So we have about six days,” William noted, crashing on the couch and splaying his arms over the end. Moving his head to look at Arthur, “and you have six days to attend the World Conference.”

Arthur groaned, loudly as he hit the back of his head against the back of the couch. The _thump_ echoing through the ground floor.

Moving one leg over the other and leaning his chin on his left hand, William starred at the exasperated Arthur from the corner of his eye. “And we can’t fix this with _more_ magic because that’s not how magic works.”

Arthur groaned louder, “Don’t I know it.”

“So,” William sat straighter, maneuvering his body to face Arthur’s. The perfect image of a Victorian lord in manner and posture, “what’s the plan?”

Sighing, Arthur mirrored William’s actions. Straightening himself and turning to face his almost perfect mirror image. Carding a hand through wheat blonde hair with a frown etched into his eyebrows.

“Clearly I’m going to have to attend the World Conference, that’s no question. Unfortunately due to the…less restrained countries being apparently,” Arthur pulled a face at the word. “ _infatuated_ with me- I’m just going to have to…deal with the consequences.”

“Well, that’s what you _have to do._ I’m asking _how_ you aren’t going to be restrained from murdering the bloke who probably will, ‘cope a feel,’ as the kids say,” William said, making air quotes. “because, with France there, chances are it’ll happen eventually.”

At that, Arthur made a face, “Do I _have_ to restrain myself? I was planning on bringing my sword.”

William shrugged, “Don’t look at me, you made the agreement with Liz at the time that you weren’t going to try to run your cutlass through anyone.”

Arthur scowled, “I did now didn’t I? That was a terrible idea, why didn’t you stop me?”

“I’m pretty sure I was busy making sure Norrington didn’t do anything stupid,” William recalled wistfully. “I failed, but it was hilarious.”

“Only the truthful ones I suppose,” Arthur said, nodding in agreement to the memory. “But since turning the Frog into a kebob is out of the question I _could_ just move next to someone with more…restraint.”

William snorted, “Low blow- but I agree. Germany perhaps- at the very least he wouldn’t do anything without asking.”

“I don’t think I want to be _that_ close to Italy.”

Making a face before nodding in agreement; William remembered a very scary looking and very able with a weapon Italian that once upon a time he would have _sprinted_ away from, “Very true. I don’t think I want to be near Feliciano as an object of his affections either- considering his…background.”

“And not to mention that Romano would be on the other side of Italy.”

“And at the very least you would be in between Germany and Japan, those two are the most restrained when it comes to affections I think.”

“You think Gilbert will be at the meeting?”

“Undoubtedly, nothing has been able to stop him before- why would that change now? But I really don’t think he would do much of anything, you know how he is.”

* * *

 

 

“And you’re sure that this is a good idea?” Arthur asked, leaning on the back of the door dressed casually for their odd day evening. Usually, the two would go outside to interact with the citizens and tourists, going out to see a film or whatnot. It had become a bit of a habit whenever William and Arthur managed to be in the same place at the same night in an odd day.

 For a person as old as Arthur tended to act like, his sense of style was not one to be argued over. He cut a picture of maturity in his Burberry black coat that came just above his knees. Hands tucked into his pockets as a white button down hid underneath. Bringing attention to the unbuttoned parts near the collar of his shirt. Black skinny jeans blending in with the muted shine of his oxfords.

 In comparison, William looked to be the picture of youth as emerald gems peaked from under the black tips of his hair, shining in the soft light of their townhome. He wore a dark green _camisa de chino,_ a gift from Philippines, the sleeves pulled to his elbows. Wearing a chain that held his identity disk from his time in the Royal Air Force. Dark khaki trousers hugging his legs tightly that lead into a pair of well used but relatively clean white chuck tailors. A part of his hair had been combed back, revealing two helix piercings that looped around his left ear. A cloth scarf wrapped around his neck loosely but didn’t conceal his chain. Bouncing slightly as he bounded down the stairs.

 “No it’ll be fine,” William grinned. “We’ll just go watch something in a cinema and go out to eat, as per usual. You know, hopefully.”

 Arthur sighed, shaking his head, “Will- you _never_ say that. Now everything is going to go wrong.”

 “Well _excuse me_ I like to look on the bright side,” William said laughing before opening the front door and gesturing to Arthur. “After you _sir.”_

Scoffing, Arthur shook his head before walking out the door. Turning to his classic motorcycle.

 “Keys,” He called out over his shoulder, raising a hand behind his head to catch the thrown key effortlessly once William had finished locking the door. Throwing William his helmet once he had arrived at the vehicle.

 “I know this is redundant, but you _can_ shift in those right?” William asked, shifting onto the black motorcycle behind Arthur said Englishman started the engine. Revving lightly with a slight shift of his foot.

 Scoffing, Arthur revved the engine one more time before pulling out of their drive way. Not bothering to answer as the two simply enjoyed the feeling of the wind. William simply holding onto Arthur’s shoulders as they drove past.

Arriving at the cinema was a bit of a spectacle as they parked, both getting off the bike with practiced ease as they slid off their helmets. Hair slightly puffy from the ride before setting aside the helmets. People grouped together at the cinema huddled together as they walked, wind blowing through ruffled hair as they discussed which film to watch before settling on a decision. Outsiders looking at the two brothers with awe and admiration.

 A few ways away, America had come to a halt. Staring at his former caretaker with awe as the people he had dragged with them smacked into his back.

 “Dude _no_ way, _”_ America breathed under his breath. Starring as the two had gotten off the motorcycle and made their way to the ticket booth.

 “ _Merde,”_ He vaguely heard France mutter behind him. “I never knew _mon lapin_ could _dress_ like that.”

 Spain, while very appreciative of the view looked at his friend with confusion, “What do you mean Francis? He dressed like this in the Victoria Era.”

 “Better question is _bastardo,_ when did England fucking learn how to ride a motorcycle?” Romano hissed, hiding behind Spain and glaring as the two subjects of conversation spoke with the ticket booth boy. Who looked quite flush as he seemed to stammer as he charged them for their tickets.

 Canada, quiet and ignored as he always was, simply looked as Arthur chuckled. William whispering into his ear before they both entered with a snicker, accepting the tickets with a smile. They walked into the theater.

 “I don’t think we should interrupt guys-“ He said quietly, but was unfortunately ignored in light of America’s loud proclamation of, _“Let’s go follow them!”_

“Oh dear,” He muttered to himself as he followed, thinking better of it and moving to a different ticket booth and asking for the same ticket Alfred had loudly proclaimed upon arriving at the booth.

 Receiving it, the ticket girl gave a curious look to the newcomers who had conveniently bought the same ticket the Kirkland brothers had recently bought.

 “That’s funny, I don’t think this has happened before,” She muttered to herself before turning to her coworker beside her, "and what was that all about?" 

"What was what all about?" 

"The whole blushing and stammering and  _'oh Mr. Kirkland, you are very handsome today'"_ She quoted, raising an eyebrow. 

"H-how did you know what I was thinking?!" The young man half whispered half screeched, face flushing with embarrasment. "Did I say it outloud?!"

"Huh," She only muttered, turning and leaving her coworker to stutter and panic as she thought about how strange her days have gotten as of late. She reasoned that it must have been the full moon or something like that. 

* * *

Arthur and William sat comfortably near the front as they watched the film. Enthralled at its beginning and very rarely turning to each other for a whispered chat. Two rows behind them, Alfred, Francis, Antonio, Lovino, and Mathew peaked from their seat as they watched the two. Completely ignoring the movie.

 Roughly an hour later, Arthur laughed as William stretched getting up as the person manning the projector closed down. The ending credits having finished rolling. Unbenounced to them, the other countries followed them out as they exited the cinema.

 Upon nearing the exit, Alfred, Francis, Antonio, and Lovino stood in the hall confused as they found no sign of either Kirkland. Looking back and forth between the hall to see if they could find them.

 That was, of course, until a force shoved them into a corner, elbow pressing into Alfred and Antonio’s neck, who were actually a slightly greater foe than Francis or Lovino. (Only because they couldn't find a gun on Lovino)

 “Gah- Iggy-“ Alfred said, choking as his throat was pressed into by a sharp elbow.

 Blinking, Arthur stared, astounded before releasing the taller man, “Alfred? What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?”

 “Karma,” William chimed helpfully. Setting the Spaniard free before taking his place beside Arthur, waving at a sheepish Mathew.

 “We followed you to the movies ‘cause you looked totally awesome and hot Iggy!” Alfred blabbered.

 “I must say _mon lapin_ I didn’t think you had it in you,” Francis purred after him.

 “And _I_ must say _Arturo,_ I want to take you to my hotel right now,” Antonio chimed, eerily smiling without any hint of embarrassment for what he had just said.

“Hey! Fuck off Spanish bastard,” Lovino growled before turning Arthur with intense eyes. “You look fucking hot English bastard!”

Stuttering a bit, Mathew bowed his head slightly as he quietly stated, “You look very nice Arthur- a-and you too William.”

Arthur, still in a state of surprise turned to William, who shrugged. Also in a bit of a loss of what to do. They had planned for what to do during a _World Meeting_ after all, not meeting on the street. Things were a bit up in the air for the moment.

“Thank you?” Arthur said, confused before discreetly taking a section of William’s sleeve in his hand. “AnywaylovelytoseeyouexceptyouFrog bye!”

Arthur pulled William along as they sprinted, sounds of protests behind them as they gunned it to the bike. William leaping after Arthur onto the motorcycle as they started and began riding away. Leaving the sputtering countries on the sidewalk.

“ _’as per usual’_ you said,” Arthur mocked as they sped their way back home. “ _’It’ll be fine’_ you said.”

“I did _not_ say it’ll be fine!” William grunted, shifting himself to a more comfortable position from where they had first practically leaped on top of the bike. He may get more physical work than Arthur but he sure felt _old._  “And how was I supposed to know that they’d go _watch a fucking film!”_

“Ugh- where eating at home.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.”  

* * *

 "Arthur.”

 “What?”

 “You’re still creeped out.”

 Arthur groaned as he put his utensils down and shoved his face into his hands, “Of _course_ I’m bloody well creeped out. Before this mess, I didn’t think Romano found me anything but _terrifying_.”

 “You- you’re actually serious,” William snorted shoving a spoon into his mouth and swallowing down the white sauced pasta. “Wow. My brother, not being very perceptive. Scot will get a kick out of that.”

“Oh shove off, you wouldn’t want Allistor getting remotely even a foot near this house.”

“You weren’t the one woken up by that wanker’s disruptive banging. You were off fixing whatever awful mess the MI6 managed to make while I was just finished doing damage control with that undercover agent,” William leaned back, a groan filling the air. “That one CIA agent was amusing but my _god_ the Russian.”

 “Was that the one who kept glaring at you in the meetings?” Arthur asked frowning as he remembered the rather tall Russian, ex-KGB if he remembered correctly. One of those rare times where America and Russia had decided to cooperate during the Cold War. “Because you flirted _back_ with the American? Which I can never fathom why. He stole your pocket watch.”

 “I got it back,” William muttered. “And I took his wallet- so sucks to his asthmar.”

 The two shared a laugh at the joke before a brief reprieve of silence took over, thoughts clearly reigning over as the two shared a mirrored look of contemplation.

 “Arthur.”

 “Yes?”

 “You realize that it is a _truth_ potion right? They really are attracted to you.”

 Arthur made a self-depreciating keen, looking off to the side, “They’re attracted to who I _was._ Can’t say I fault them, I think I looked rather desirable at my peak of strength. There’s not a lot of countries that could say they shagged the country who was close to taking over the world.”

William groaned, “I can _feel_ your feelings Arthur- and nope. You. My dear man, are very much _incorrect_ in every way. Shape. And form, might I remind you that the American man wasn’t flirting with _just_ me? And mind you, he didn’t know that you were the personification of _Britain.”_

“Oh sod off William, I don’t _want_ to remember that. That Russian’s stare was _cold._ I could practically see Russia in him,” Arthur sighed, raising the glass to his lips. The cold liquid of rum filling his taste buds with a pleasant familiar feeling. "And he was probably feeling ambiguous, we  _are_ twins. Isn't that a kink of some sort?" 

"Says the king of Kinky oh great Lord of the Victorian times." William barked with a chuckle, “Also he stole your watch too, remember?”

 “I remember, I got it back," Arthur grunted. "And you were part of the Victorian Era too you wanker. You've done it with  _three_ men, out of the two of us, you were the one who experimented more.  _Often."_

 “You gave him a black eye, and greatly amused that young lady and Russian gentleman," William deadpanned before pouting. "And  _ **you**  _'experimented' _too._ You were a bloody  _Pirate._ You can't tell me you haven't done abnormal things, you've done it with a _merman_ ** _and_** _a mermaid._  Hell! I've caught you shagging both at the same bloody time!" 

"You did not!" 

"I have evidence!" 

After continuing their squabble of who had the most abnormal shag (William won after approaching the event of which Arthur had encountered a coven of vampires while he was looking for a wizard turned werewolf somewhere near Wales) they washed up, put away the dishes and utensils, and went to bed. Putting off the ominous feeling crawling across their back for the day tomorrow.

* * *

_**Dedications:** _

_**Tocosheco:** This story is very much still alive, I just haven't really been getting the time and motivation to sit down and write it, since I'm sort of undecided whether Arthur will get on with anyone or if he should just not or if I want to write everyone I can write be able to get on with Arthur- there's a lot i'm still trying to work out. _

**_Reader:_ ** _Thanks for reading and have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!_

 


End file.
